


They Began Searching

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonageZevran and Sevarra Amell have begun a journey to the west.





	They Began Searching

_**Prompt 6:** Image _ prompt _._ ( _Houses by water’s edge blanketed in fog)_

 

 

They had found their way to the western Anderfels and then to the town of Laysh. A ship full of strangers from across the sea had been at the same tavern that fateful night. It had taken some convincing, but eventually the captain, a dwarf of all things, agreed to give them passage when it was time to return his home port. The crew was not particularly chatty, what with a language barrier. Only the captain and first mate knew enough Trade to hold a conversation.

 

The weeks traveling across the Volca sea were both dull and exciting. Zevran and Sevarra mostly had only each other to talk to for the majority of the sea voyage, the captain and his first mate seldom were interested in conversation with the strangers. The Warden finally won them over, ever so slightly, by protecting the ship from a massive storm that would have otherwise seen them all calling the sea their final resting place. A bit of weather magic kept the worst of the storm’s fury from the vessel.

 

The sailors didn’t bat an eye at the elf, but gave the mage wide berth. She wasn’t sure if the fact that she openly used magic and made no secret of it put them off or if they could somehow detect that she was sick. She had no outward signs of illness caused by the Taint, yet. But from sun-up to sun-down, she could feel the pain, the subtle burning and aching, increasing slowly from week to week.

 

“Strangers, be getting your things. We will be making-- what do you call it? Oh yes-- landfall within the hour,” the first mate said after the midday meal one day.

 

“Thank the Maker. One more night in this hold and I will go mad,” Zevran sighed once the wiry sailor had left them.

 

An hour later saw the Warden and her beloved riding one of the smaller boats to the dock. There was a settlement not too far from the water’s edge. Small homes, most painted in shades of blue or grey, peeked out here and there in the cotton-y fog that had settled on the town. Further out, just past the town’s edge, were hills dotted with pine trees that defiantly stabbed their tops through the fog.

 

“Be finding the old lady priest. She knows your tongue, strangers,” the captain rumbled to the pair as they crawled from the boat to the dock. “If you get on her good side, most of town will at least spare you a moment of time. She dwells in red house, near path leading to hills.”

 

Sevarra nodded and offered a bow in thanks. “Thank you, captain.”

 

The dwarf grunted and made his way toward what was likely a tavern, judging by the picture of a foaming mug over its doors.

 

She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. Holding her hand out to Zevran, she bit her lower lip before speaking. “Ready, amor?”

 

He took her hand, entwining their fingers. “Siempre, amora.”

 


End file.
